


Welcome Home

by twilightscribe



Series: Dark Descent [3]
Category: Silent Hill
Genre: M/M, Mindfuck, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accepting that darker part of you is the first step. Pyramid Head/Alex ; Dark Descent series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Notes:** Takes place directly between _Infernal Desires_ and _Consequences_.  
 **Title:** Welcome Home  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill  
 **Pairing/Character:** Alex Shepherd ; Pyramid Head/Alex  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Words:** 752 words  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Silent Hill, it's the property of Konami and whoever else was involved with it's development and release. I am only borrowing the characters and such and am in no way associated with them; because if this is an indicator... yeah, let's not go there.

 **Welcome Home**

  
When Alex woke up, he was alone again. But the room was different from the one that he'd fallen asleep in just... he wasn't sure how much time had passed since then. There weren't any windows in this room either.

He was, though, lying on a bed still as naked as the day he'd been born. The blanket that had been pulled over him slipped to his waist when he'd sat up and he shivered. The bed wasn't exactly comfortable either; the mattress was thin and itchy and definitely old. It let out a low moan when he moved and Alex was surprised that it didn't just collapse under his weight.

A quick look around the room showed him that there was a small pile of clothes on a nearby low table for him. On top was a nondescript black shirt, a pair of black shoes – boots actually – sat innocently on the floor beside the table.

Well at least he didn't have to prance around naked.

Alex wasn't sure of where he was – the only window in the room was boarded up – and the door was firmly closed. It also didn't look particularly familiar to him either. But some unconscious part of him told him that he wasn't in Shepherd's Glen any longer. He was in Silent Hill.

Despite that revelation, Alex's heart thudded slowly and calm in his chest and fear didn't flood through him. Instead, he felt strangely at home. Lingering in the back of his mind were whispers of a voice that was hauntingly familiar to him. It sent desire coursing through his veins, but he couldn't see him around which sent a shot of... almost desolation through him.

Some part of him had hoped the other would be there when he woke up.

As Alex climbed out of the bed and took the clothes to pull them on, he heard shuffling in the corridor outside. He paused briefly, before hurriedly pulling on his clothes and then went to the door, pressing his ear to the door and his eye to the keyhole.

Outside in the hall he could see the familiar outline of the soldiers who had taken him – Order soldiers, that voice in his mind provided – standing outside. He wondered if they realized that he was there.

“–disappeared from the room. We don't have any idea where he could have gotten to.”

“That's not going to go over well with them; the Shepherd kid was supposed to be killed, to rectify that mistake.”

They were definitely talking about him. And they clearly didn't know he was there.

“The longer he lives, the more likely it is that we'll be paying for that his father's mistake.”

The two soldiers were lingering in the hall, their weapons in their hands as they had this hushed conversation that Alex was listening to. And Alex was sure that they were talking about him and his father, they wanted to kill him to fix something that went wrong.

They wanted to sacrifice him to some god to pacify it.

His father had marked him for sacrifice.

The next few minutes were a blur for Alex. His vision went red.

When Alex came back to himself – somewhat – his hands were covered with blood. The door of the room he had been in was almost torn off its hinges.

He had a rather sharp looking shard of glass in his hand, taken from the broken mirror in the room he had been in. It had cut into his palm and fingers and was stained with blood, most of it from the soldier whose throat Alex had slit with it.

The other had suffered a quicker end. Alex had shot them with the other's gun.

He simply stared at his hands and the corpses, his eyes glowing red. No remorse surged through him, he simply felt cold and empty, but a strange hum had taken up residence in his veins.

“YOU HAVE DONE WELL.”

The voice echoed in his head. Yet when Alex looked around, he couldn't see Pyramid Head anywhere.

“THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING. BUT YOU HAVE STARTED OUT WELL ALEX.”

His heart thundered wildly in his chest, his blood burned with desire. He had to be with the other again, he knew that he wouldn't be complete again until then.

A dark chuckle echoed in his head, “COME AND FIND ME. I STILL LUST FOR YOUR FLESH ALEX.”

 **FIN.**


End file.
